One of the key ingredients in the perfumery industry is Lyral® (4/3-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carbaldehyde; origin International Flavors & Fragrances, USA). However the use of said ingredient, appreciated for this floral, lily of the valley, hydroxycitronellal odor note which is different from the note imparted by Lilial® (2-methyl-3-[4-(2-methyl-2-propanyl)phenyl]propanal, trademark from Givaudan-Roure SA, Vernier, Suisse), has been restricted as it is listed as an allergen.
So, there is a need to develop novel perfuming ingredients which could be used as Lyral® replacers.
The present invention provides a composition of matter comprising at least one compound of formula (I) and at least one compound of formula (II) having characteristic odors very close to Lyral®.
To the best of our knowledge, only one closely related structural analogue of compound of formula (I) and of compound of formula (II) has been reported in the literature as perfuming ingredient. Actually, 3-(4-(2-hydroxypropan-2-yl)phenyl)butanal has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,537 as having a green, woody, peach like aroma, i.e. a totally different organoleptic profile from the present invention's compounds.
Another analogue, 3-(3-(3-hydroxy-3-methylbutyl)phenyl)-2-methylpropanal, has been disclosed in WO 2014207205 without specifying its organoleptic properties. Said compound has been used as an intermediate towards the perfuming ingredient 2-methyl-3-(3-(3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl)phenyl)propanal.
Both prior art documents do not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the composition of matter comprising compounds of formula (I) and compound of formula (II), or any use of said compounds in the field of perfumery.